


A Doctor's Demands

by tourdefierce



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Angst, Begging, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Medical Kink, Plot What Plot, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unsafe Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tourdefierce/pseuds/tourdefierce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chekov has missed his monthly physical. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Doctor's Demands

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to madeyemax for the betaing.
> 
> Originally posted to LJ: June 8th, 2009.

Everyone knew that Captain Kirk always had his monthly physical on a different day than the rest of the crew members. Everyone knew that Chief Medical Officer McCoy conducted the Captain's physical _personally_ and to avoid the sickbay at all costs.

It was just polite.

And no one wanted to spend the rest of their lives exiled on some horrid planet because of what any stray crew members _may_ or may not see that could possibly be considered inappropriate conduct for a senior officer and a captain to be engaging in.

Everyone seemed to know all of this, except for Ensign Chekov. He didn't seem to know about any of this. Any of this at all.

<3<3<3

Ensign Chekov checked his data pad and cursed. Yesterday had been his day off and he had spent it practically out of contact with anyone at the ship, which resulted in missing his monthly physical. Again. He sighed and moved through his schedule for the day. Nodding quickly, he turned on his heel and headed toward sickbay.

The door opened and closed with a wisp of sound and Chekov stepped tentatively into the sterile environment of the sickbay. He hated to admit it but he was slightly afraid of CMO McCoy, who lectured him with gruff words and many expletives Chekov hadn't fully learned in English when he had missed his last physical due to Captain Kirk's poor scheduling. Chekov had been worried for his Captain after CMO McCoy promised to make sure the Captain never interfered with his medical protocol ever again but had left anyway, his cheeks flushed from being reprimanded. It was oddly empty and the silence seemed to drape around him when he took a few steps further into the large room.

There are a few beeps from various machines connected to unconscious and recovering patients, but the usual frantic bustle of the medical ward was absent. Chekov took a deep breath and forced himself not to use his communicator. CMO McCoy would most likely chastise him anyhow and he wouldn't want to upset the doctor. Even though part of him enjoyed the thrill of the attractive older man's cursing and the way his hands pressed firm on whomever he was upset with. Chekov ignored his attraction to Doctor McCoy because it was inappropriate for an ensign like himself to fraternize with anyone above him. It didn't help that Chekov was fully aware of Starfleet Protocol Number Four Oh Nine Six, which excluded any human being under the age of 18 to participate in sexual activities with older individuals.

Chekov was well aware of that rule.

He repeated it to himself every time he came into contact with Lieutenant Sulu. Although he was attracted to Doctor McCoy, the CMO terrified him. Sulu, however, made him feel things that went beyond teenage attraction and a want for cock. But it was no matter. Lieutenant Sulu was a Senior Officer of the Enterprise and he had no reciprocal feelings for Chekov. Chekov was a dreamer and foolish for dwelling on the idea that the pilot would ever express interest in him. He was seventeen, too smart, too young, too eager and too inappropriate.

Chekov swallowed his sigh as he made his way through the curtained room and towards the private examination room. It was a glass room, normally used for quarantine after missions but had a thick white curtain that lined the inside of the room. Chekov noted the presence of Doctor McCoy's black boots, took a deep breath, counting to ten to calm his half-hard cock, and silently moved into the room, the door opening and closing behind him in swift succession.

"What was that," said a voice that sounded familiar and Chekov paused, opening his mouth to speak.

"Quiet you dumb fuck," a gruff and low voice replied. Chekov stayed silent at the sound of Doctor McCoy's voice. Had he interrupted? Oh no, if the doctor had been mad at him before, he would be doubly angry at Chekov's intrusion. Chekov felt his blush rise and he turned to go.

"Aww, come on Bonesy! I'm here! Like you wanted, you lecherous ol' dog."

Chekov paused. Was that the Captain? It was only logical since the only person aboard the Enterprise allowed to call CMO McCoy “Bonesy” or other such names was Captain Kirk. Yet, the situation confused Chekov. Was his captain experiencing a medical emergency?

"Don't pin this on me, _Captain_ ," the Doctor growled and Chekov blushed as he felt his cock harden at the low timber of the doctor's voice. "This is _your_ perverse fantasy-"

"Bones! You can't act like you don't like to play doctor," the Captain leered and Chekov's brain scrambled to catch up with their quick dialogue.

"Dammit, Jim. I don't have to play doctor. I am one!"

There was a clatter of metal and Chekov imagined Doctor McCoy setting up his medical supplies with harsh movements and scowls. Chekov wanted to leave. He did not want to know whatever the personal relationship was between the Captain and the Doctor for fear of it compromising his bridge work.

Yet... it didn't stop him from pressing his palm against his hard-on, which throbbed pleasantly every time the Doctor spoke. Chekov pressed his head against the glass and looked out onto the quiet sickbay. The Captain's voice broke Chekov's inner struggle with himself.

"Yeah, but Bonesy, you won't let me play in the sickbay."

Play? The English language was very complex when Chekov couldn't rely on the facial expressions of individuals using such colloquial dialogue. At least, that's what he told himself as he inched his way to the small gap in the curtains.

"The infirmary is not somewhere people play, Jim." There was another clunk of metal against metal and Chekov finally made it to the gap of the curtain. He could see his captain, who looked in fine health, swinging his legs as he sat on the examination table. The Doctor was bending over and digging through a small cabinet. Chekov tried not to stare, but when he noticed that the Captain was not averting his eyes from Doctor McCoy's behind, Chekov took it as permission to look as well.

"But you said-"

"I know what I said, jackass."

Chekov suppressed his giggle. He did enjoy the way the Doctor was allowed to use such language with the Captain. It relaxed Chekov when he was first on the bridge. Their relationship seemed so unlike anything Chekov had experienced in the Academy and it was comforting and reminded him of home.

"Then Bonesy-"

"Captain," the Doctor replied as he stood up abruptly and turned toward Captain Kirk, giving Chekov a good look at his face; his face set in a scowl, but his lips had just a slight curl. It was a facial expression that Chekov had not seen from the Doctor. It seemed playful, which in itself made the young Ensign's cock throb painfully in his regulation trousers.

"Doctor," the Captain said, leering with an exaggerated waggle of his eyebrows that had Chekov wanting to laugh again. Chekov looked back at the Doctor who didn't look amused but raised a hypospray in suggestion. Chekov turned his gaze back over to the Captain.

"Bones," he said with the whine practically gone from his voice. "Are you serious? Because I've been waiting all day for this and you promised last time I was in here that if I behaved you'd give me one day! It's just an hour, Bones! One hour! And everybody is gone-"

Chekov sucked in his breath as the Captain was cut off by the Doctor throwing a gown in his face.

"Captain Kirk, please take off your clothing and put on the regulation gown so we can begin your God damn physical."

Chekov cocked his head. The Doctor had sounded professional at the beginning but had eased into his patent southern drawl at the end. The gleefully expression on the Captain's face left Chekov struggling to catch up. What was going on?

Chekov tried to advert his eyes as the Captain undressed, but he seemed to take his time and _strip_ with deliberation that made Chekov wide-eyed and dry-mouthed. The Captain's skin was smooth, not freckled like Chekov's, and not nearly as pale, but the Doctor's skin was much more tan than the Captain's. Chekov allowed himself to watch as his Captain undressed, noting the way his muscles moved underneath his skin and how the Captain watched the Doctor very intently as the Doctor pretended not to notice. But Chekov noticed the Doctor's reaction to the Captains erection.

They were both hard.

And they thought they were alone.

Several bits of the conversation snapped into place and Chekov found himself blushing profusely as he pressed the heel of his hand into his crotch, where his own erection was bulging against the fabric of his pants.

He should leave.

He really should leave because it was inappropriate for him to intrude on such a private interaction between Senior officers and...

"Doctor Bones," the Captain purred and Chekov felt his heartbeat speed up as the Doctor cocked an elegant eyebrow and approached the Captain, who was sitting again on the examination table, his erection tenting the front of the medical gown. Chekov licked his lips.

"Hands and knees," the Doctor growled and Chekov practically moaned, his own mind imagining the same words coming out of Lieutenant Sulu's mouth. The Captain closed his eyes, his hand tightening on his thigh but making no motion to move.

"That's not very professional, _Doctor_ ," the Captain whined.

"Oh heaven's to fucking Betsy!"

The Captain pouted and Chekov slowly unzipped his trousers as the Doctor pinched the bridge of his nose. He sighed and moved towards the Captain, leaning forward towards the Captain's ear and practically obstructing Chekov's view except for the Captain face. The Captain's jaw was slack and his cheeks flushed as the Doctor said, "Hands and knees, _Captain_."

Chekov pressed hard onto his cock as the Captain practically scrambled onto the table and turned around, almost elbowing the Doctor in the face on several occasions. Chekov would have laughed if the image of his Captain, on his hands and knees for the _Doctor_ , wasn't as tantalizing as it was amusing. It didn't help that his mind had been constantly contemplating what it would be like if Sulu did return his feels and if they could ever...

Chekov watched, hand pressing his cock through his briefs, as the Doctor asked the computer in the strong, low, drawl that had both Chekov and the Captain shivering, "Computer, lower bed to standard kneeling height for CMO McCoy."

"On your knees much, Doc?"

Chekov was surprised at the Captain's cheeky tone, but the Doctor mumbled a low, "arrogant jackass" before landing his palm flatly and soundly on the Captain's cloth covered cheek. Chekov almost came at the sound of the Captain's keen. The Doctor chuckled and cleared his throat, still looming over the Captain and blocking Chekov's view of him.

"It is standard procedure to have your prostate examined and thoroughly checked for any alien diseases and any other abnormalities."

"Yeah, yeah, alright," the Captain panted and Chekov slowly pulled his cock out of his briefs.

"I believe we might be needin' some lube, Princess," the Doctor drawled before he spread his legs and Chekov watched, hand squeezing his cock, his mouth hanging open, as the the Doctor unzipped his trousers.

Chekov caught the moan in his mouth and shifted position so that he could see the Doctor's hands and _Christ_ the image in front of him made him choke down a groan. The Doctor always had beautiful hands. Chekov had noticed on many occations when being treated but seeing the Doctor’s hand, distinctly moving in such a way…

"Bones?"

The Doctor chuckled and used his left hand to raise the Captain's gown, his nails leaving faint red marks as he dragged the fabric up and over the Captain's back. Chekov slowly started to fist his cock as he realized what the Doctor's _other_ hand was doing, forming a perfect circle with his fist and pushing the largest cock Chekov had ever seen through the tight ring. The Doctor was standing so close that on every thrust of his hips, the tip of his cock brushed against the Captain's ass.

The Captain moaned and squirmed, trying to look over his shoulder, but Bones tutted and raised his hand from the Captain's lower back to press hard between the shoulder blades.

"You wanted this, pretty boy and if I'm going to-" the Doctor paused as he grunted and his hips moved faster. "If I'm going to thoroughly check that tight little hole of yours, you'll need to be lubed up...with my come."

Chekov came, his choked-off moan covered by the groaning and scrambling of the Captain. Chekov barely caught all of his come in his fist, smearing it on his pant leg as he watched, his body blissed-out and still humming with his orgasm as the Doctor pressed the Captain's face into the exam table and continued to work his cock.

Chekov tried to leave. But his legs wouldn't move and his cock, still half hard in his hand, twitched as the Doctor's hips speed up and that glorious cock pressed fast and hard into his fist. He had to stay. He had to _see_!

"Bones! Oh god, Bones. Just fuck me already, yeah?"

The Captain moved a hand underneath him but, the Doctor just growled and yanked his hand away.

"Shut the fuck up, boyo," he grunted and Chekov watched as the Doctor's thrusts became erratic. Chekov's cock had hardened in his hand but still felt too sensitive. He licked his lips, images of licking the Doctor's cock while he pulled roughly on Chekov's hair flashed through his mind, as did a very similar image, except Sulu's pale hands replaced the Doctor's and Sulu's cock replaced the Doctor's as well.

"Bones, come on! Fuck me. Please Bones, please, fuck me, oh please," the Captain whined and the begging seemed to tip the Doctor over the edge and Chekov watched, mouth watering, as the Doctor came with a grunt and come poured out of his cock in long streams and splashed over the Captain's ass, trickling down his splayed legs. The Doctor moaned, stroking himself through his orgasm, and he spread the Captains cheeks so that the last arcs of his come splashed against the Captains' twitching hole.

Chekov squeezed the base of his cock, imagining the hot splash of come on his body or watching his own come splash against Sulu's soft skin, and he shuddered, his cock still sensitive but no longer caring as the Doctor quickly dropped to his knees and ran his hands up and down the Captain's thighs.

"Fuck, Bones! Let me come, you asshole!" the Captain practically screamed as he squirmed on the examination table. The Doctor just chuckled and tried to change his voice, but the drawl snuck up and Chekov slowly pumped his cock as the Doctor spoke, his sentences staggered by the kisses he was placing all over the Captain's ass.

"Now, with the proper lube, _Captain_ , I'll be making sure you're pretty lil' prostate's in working order."

The Captain just moaned in response.

"You're skin," the Doctor licked a trail of come from the Captain's thigh up to the small of his back. "Tastes so good with my come all over it, so good Jim."

Chekov bit his lip, working his cock feverishly as the Captain's moans got increasingly louder and the sound of the Doctor's voice washed over him.

"Ready, pretty boy? Ready for me to fuck you with my mouth? Or do you like my come running all over you?"

"Bones," the Captain gasped.

"You're going to come untouched, is that understood?"

The Captain moaned and Chekov felt his eyes roll into the back of his head.

"I said, is that understood _Captain_?" The Doctor's face was right over the Captain's hole and Chekov could see his aching hole twitch under the Doctor's warm breath.

"YES! JUST FUCKING DO IT!"

Chekov came as the Doctor ducked his head and practically swallowed the Captain's ass, making sloppy sounds as he sucked, fingers and tongue working into the Captain's ass as the Captain screamed his release. Chekov's mind went blissfully blank as he came, forgetting to catch his come as it splashed onto the tiled floor in front of him while he listened to the sounds of the Doctor sucking on the Captain's skin and of the Captain's release.

He opened his eyes to the two officers kisses, sloppy and affectionate.

Chekov turned and ran, pants around his thighs and chest tight with something he couldn't explain but that felt like loneliness, and he ached, ached to be held. He ran all the way back to his quarters and sagged back onto his mattress. There was no way of knowing if they had seen him flee. But the image of them, wrapped in each other as they kissed each other was enough to bring tears of longing to his eyes. He wanted to go home. He wanted to be older and less of a genius… he wanted to be _normal_ and he wanted Sulu to like him, to lov-

It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair.

Chekov fell asleep with the image of Sulu wrapped around him, placing comforting wet kisses across his neck, his pillow damp from his tear-streaked cheeks.


End file.
